Synthia's Pokeporn Club
by Wish counselor
Summary: Competition and popularity are two things that always tango together. For one buneary and her friends, sex is the best way of becoming popular within the school. Welcome to the tale of three couples and their sexual habits getting tangled with some students joining the club for various reasons: competition, building of character, love, and rivalries In 120 days, only one girl wins.
1. Chapter 1 - Sticky Establishments

**Chapter 1:** Sticky Establishments

"…You have to be very ballsy to make it available for boys around the school to join our sexy club. As much as I like making our sex popularity rivalry unknown by the teachers and officers, maybe through word of mouth could help it get bigger and continue our playful rivalry. Call me ready for it tomorrow." Just on Synthia's screen, she watches her black and yellow colored electric squirrel friend and rival Vilka masturbating her little vagina using her tiny fingers and paw.

With her chat time using software called Fletchcam Videos coming to its conclusion, she focuses on the other window where her close childhood snake friend begins stuffing plastic condoms and dildos inside non-inflated balloons. "If we want to see who can really become the hottest girl at school, we have to do it ourselves. Talk to both girls and boys for it. Maybe ride their dicks and pussies along the way. See ya tomorrow sisters. Oh! Keep Bolt under your command." With her other friend named Trava, a sexy snivy, cutting her video call. Vilka gives her goodnight call to Synthia.

If one looks closer at her hind legs, she is riding her adopted sibling's dick in his early sleep freely cumming inside her young pussy. Leaning her ears closer to the mild snoring Pikachu, Synthia continues humping her hips lightly emitting light moans. She loves having her vagina get worked every single day by all the boys she can meet and befriend at her school. With friends like Vilka and Tarav giving her a run for her money, she finds opportunity out of her friendly rivalry for 2 years already. With a class at ten in the morning, she stops humping on Bolt upon feeling his penis losing its erection.

Sythina stands on her feet followed by pulling herself upward and separating her pussy from the limp penis. "Good boy. Time for bed. But give me a good fucking in the morning during my sleep." Seeing her childhood crush pass a slow nod, she finally sleeps next to him still connected together.

 **Day 1:**

Once the two siblings finish their breakfast in their house, finish their morning to early afternoon classes, and their recess lunch break, four girls gather together at the hidden corners of the school to prepare and fix an abandoned classroom last used by the previous school graduates as the club room. Besides Synthia the seductive buneary herself, Trava the dominant snivy, Vilka the eager emolga rival, and her close childhood aipom friend named Avisiana set up the booth on the outskirts of the big booth sign up lane within the grounds of their school.

As Synthia gives her friend a hug, "Welcome back Avi. I was worried about you not coming here." She continues checking on the progress of their booth nearing its completion.

Using her vines to fasten the ropes and tape on the joints of their booth, Trava completes the both structure. "It is strange for a girl like her to join our club Synthia. She just sounds too nice to be even naughty."

"Oh Trava. I agree with you, but think of being able to impress someone like what we do. I'm certain you have that relationship with Akium before." Giving her snake friend a grin, Synthia notices the red blushes on Trava's cheeks.

"He only did it to me once because of his annoying eagerness. Even if he joins our club, it's going to take him a long while to satisfy me. He came so quickly like your sibling." Picking up her phone, she calls out to Vilka. "Hey there sister! Got a lot of boys and girls for the club?"

Coupled with phone tones and small radio muffles, meanwhile, at the main attraction line of the club registration booths, Vilka passes out the information sheets while setting her phone to her ear, "A good equal amount Trava. Thanks to my new friend helping out Bolt and Akium. A couple of them left with the papers thinking about it. But we have a few wanting to see it for themselves already."

"Given how attentive he can be on cleaning stuff makes it much easier. Just make sure that he grows fund of you with balls. Girl am I glad we have some action later on today. Once you give out all the papers, come see us already. The booth is done!"

"See you soon sisters!" finally putting down the phone, Vilka continues giving out the last remaining club registration papers.

While all of those moments are going, "So who are you? What is your name?" an oshawott named Akium sets up a couple mattresses on the floor.

"Call me Grizun. I was interested in having a girlfriend being interested with me thanks to Synthia welcoming my bravery a few days ago." The minccino continues sweeping out the dirt towards the door where the dustpan is waiting.

"You know my sister? So, how did she treat you?" being the technician of the three he prepares the laptops and cameras for those interested in keeping pictures and videos.

"Uhhhmmm. She is … fine … kinda brave on getting …. Eehhhm… close with me. Buuuttt … she's ok. Not my… favourite partner …. For now." He slowly picks up the dust pile ad sets it on the dust pan, pick it up, and throws away the mess.

"I hope you get to find your partner Grizun. Hope you can forgive my sister for her bold actions. She can be really open into sex. But with this club opening soon, I can only imagine the catfights that will come about. Just be brave Grizun." Seeing his best friend finishing the mattresses along with the bags of sex toys that Trava brought along carefully, he gives Akium the thumbs up on completing the chores.

With everything in the room completed, the three boys get to know each other more in the little extra things of life. "Where is Voronduk? He seems to be late again at class." Akium checks his phone if any text messages come forth.

"I'm guessing that he skipped classes for this-" seeing his friend walking alongside his sister and the other students that joined the club. "Arceus has proven me right once again. Welcome to the club everyone!" counting the pokémon joining their club, he was expecting like 5-6 pokemon, but he gets a bit more than what he had initially thought.

Besides his chespin buddy Voronduk, his sister's aipom friend Avisiana joins the club. For the others in here, the following pokémon he encounters are fellow pokémon students he never met before: another male pikachu like him wearing the rock star costume, a poochyena that he sees hanging with Synthia every now and then along with a mudkip wearing glasses watching the cameras, the popular fennekin school girl that his chespin buddy talks about a lot, and a confused looking riolu with an eevee sitting next to the fighting type looking away from the charming fighting type.

What catches Bolt's eyes are the 6 other pokémon that joined his sister's club. _"Duenyalska and Jara? The two immigrant students with commanding presence tag along this club?"_ through intimidation and provocation respectively, he knows that he dare not mess with lightly. "Great! Now Dousht's group is here too. I'm honestly glad that I have a strong willed sister." He them watches Dousht the squirtle talking along with his charmander date named Spulshkin. This time, he sees a totodile watching him and a treecko watching Synthia respectively.

As Synthia lets a chespin's paw off her own paws, "Thanks brother. But let ME take care of this." She stands next to him with wide arms open. "Welcome to my Pokeporn Sex Club everyone! Are any of you feeling tired of not having that boy or girl to release your sexual tensions? Maybe you are looking for more than just getting laid and want a future girlfriend or boyfriend in here? It all starts today!"

With Vilka and Trava standing next to her, "So, what are you waiting for boys and girls?" with a little spin and acrobatics, the three sisters strip off their clothes revealing their naked bodies and pose to everyone. Just like what most would say, he boys immediately boil hot and erect on the sight of these girls while the other ladies are blushing out of their positive and bold energy and seductive mannerisms. "Come and try us. Don't be shy about sex. If you want a picture or video of these moments, feel free to record it here! Even you all can have fun with each other if you want!"

"Anyone of you boys want a good ride of me? Try to make me cum in here." Sliding her paws on her pussy, Trava gazes on the boys' eyes gesturing them to follow her.

"Feeling inexperienced with how to please the other gender? Follow me for I'll guide you to the process of it all. Maybe even just use me as your toy. I'm okay either way."

"Any of you want a good rutting? My pussy is at your service." As for the rest of the pokémon, they are already making their choices as to which of the three should they go along with first. As for Bolt, Akium and Grizun, they give each of the three girls a camera ready for use. "This school year is gonna be fun."


	2. Chapter 2A – Warming Up Lovingly

**Chapter 2A – Warming Up Lovingly**

 **Casts:**

Vilka the Emolga & Grizun the Minccino

Piroda the Eevee & Owrin the Riolu

Vencheya the Poochyena & Bolute the Mudkip

Grizun may be the boy that always goes along with guys no matter the personality, being next to girls revealing their sacred bodies in full naked form numbs his legs like stones. "Miss Vilka, what motivated your leader to create this kind of club?" with the emotion puppy hearing the echoed moans of Synthia, his heart rate speeds up a bit from the erotic emotions. As for the mudkip, he follows along the foreign student for he holds the same questions too.

"It looks like someone here questions the hobby of this club: sex and popularity. I do not know what your region's customs are when it comes to sex. I guess they are pretty strict about it. Sex is not just limited to grown up couples wanting to create kids. This pure carnal act of sex is also a way of socializing meant to be done in secrecy. More importantly, it is the appreciation of the most covered parts of our bodies. Better yet, the two girls here, I suggest removing your clothes and come lay on your backs next to me." Waving her paws to the little eevee and the upright poochyena, the normal type and dark type rest their backs on the floor with their panties on in Vilka's left and right respectively. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves to us?"

"…Piroda." Gazing at her own petite body, she finds herself as the least sexy of the three.

"Call me Ven. Vencheya is my entire name, right my smart boy?" the canine focuses her looks on the educated mudkip whom she relied on some of her exams. Though she used him to her grade advantages before, she grew fond of him being himself to the point that she stopped exploiting his genius brain.

"I had never bothered talking with you before despite being classmates Vencheya. But I believe you can teach that friend of yours the ropes of what we girls do." Dragging the minccino close to her body, she places his paw on her tiny breast.

"Bolly, remember when you asked our sex ed teach about the parts of a girl's pee hole?" the canine stretches her hind legs wide open for her partner to see her pussy in its alluring form.

"Don't remind me of that moment Ven. It's simply my curiosity to know the functions of it all. I do like the fact that you are willing to let me see your vagina in its naked state and let me play with it." With his face close to the lips, the mudkip squeezes the two with his front paws eliciting an eep from Ven. Eventually he finds her clit for him to flicker with his orange gills. "I thought this could make you giggle like being tickled."

She rubs it on her own in her private time. His performance is rather mellow for her taste "Bolute, a girl's vagina is not only built to be tickled dummy. I thought you are smart." Giving her partner a sharp smile and devious eyes, she wraps her hind legs on his gills.

"Are you doubting my knowledge Vencheya? Just let me try finding your parts here." With the obvious location revealed, he feels his dick starting to stand out under his belly a bit.

"Then do not hesitate, Bolute. Pinch me. Lick me. Bite me there if you want big boy! Experiment me to your heart's content." Mixed with intimidation and confidence that his friend is literally offering her vagina for him to play, he stretches the poochyena's lower lips with his front paws.

"Pitch black mixed with pink. Some hydrogen could color you." Pressing his fish lips on a pussy, he fires off a weak water gun just to fill her insides and licking her walls along the way. Knowing his girl's basic antics of just letting himself get laid on her, he finds this moment to be his opportunity of being the clever one.

For the canine, despite her patience getting low, she never considered getting her vagina and womb just as pleasurable as using a dildo. Upon excreting her vagina juices, she just watches her smart boy playing around with the water gun he shot at her pleasure core. It is only a matter of earning his eagerness to finally get herself dominated by someone she took advantage all those months prior in tests.

On the other side of the action, the minccino gazes at his erect penis grazing on the Emolga's vagina. "Do you think I could do it well? I was … never interested in engaging with girl activities. Miss Synthia promised me that I could … get a girl to … help me be … more confident around … sexy girls. Even … just being friendly with … girls." Seeing that his guide stare at his limp tail only shrinks his shrinking confidence on such a sexually open minded gal.

"Why so low about yourself cutie? Share me your name." the flying squirrel slowly gets up for her to rub her paws on the clean squirrel's penis.

"Uhhh-Aaaahhh. I-I-I'm … Grizun." Staring at the roof, he meeps out on his first time getting his penis touched and teased by a girl.

"I'm just getting started here Grizun. My sister Sythia is not just my friend. She's also my rival. I can guarantee you one thing for your first time experience with doing sex. You are doing it with me for your practice. Just … push and insert your penis here … as deep as you can." Giving the shy cleaner a hug, she set them in a missionary position. Being a cooperative pokémon than what she initially hoped, she finally gets to insert his decently sized penis to her vagina. Both rodents finally let out their first moans of pleasure. Seeing the minccino panting reminds her of her first time sex. Now she is the one instructing first timers to get a hang of pleasuring the other. "Does it feel so warm? So good? How does your body want to act now? Whatever you are feeling now, just let it happen."

Being on top of a girl is already such a shock for Grizun. Add the fact that his paws are now caressing the emolga's naked breasts makes it difficult as to what he should do first. He tries out circling his paws on her breast with a decent grip on those white mounds. Vilka gives out a small moan of his first try. Though she had better experiences with breast groping, she just needs to role play it to boost the boy's confidence. As the minccino slowly improves his paws on massaging the breasts, he falls to her smile. All the while that he never notices his hips beginning to hump lightly on the flying squirrel's hips, the minccino wags his tail out of this tingling pleasure that he guesses coming from the electric type. It only takes him a minute to finally notices his hips moving on instinct until he has his first sexual release. Vilka just goes along with the play of boosting the squirrel's confidence.

"Am … am I … do good? I'm so weary. Maybe a bit dirty with you." While he knows the heartbeat that he gets after a good long chore of household chores, this fast beating of his heart is just as fast as the one he knew. But this one rhythm of heartbeat is not because of chores. Something is special about this girl in his big eyes.

"You did good Grizun. I can't wait for your next try with me. If you feel like going at it with me again, feel free to ask. But you are tired for now. Just get your body rest." Though Vilka can be lazy at times, seeing the smile with exhaustion leaves her bidding to herself that she did her job.

For the riolu and eevee in their own little world, the sight of the couples going all out sexually at each other spurs their hibernated lust in a new light. While the two of them trust each other quickly as a duo, Piroda loves the sight of the muscular chest of her newfound riolu friend named Owrin. "Don't you find this awkward? Doing what we are about to do Owrin?" the eevee watches Owrin's flustered face paying attention to the 6 tiny nipples on her chest. Just before she hears her friend talk, she feels a blunt object press a bit inside her vagina.

"I understand the shyness. But I think I have the general idea on what I have to do. Are you willing to do it with me Miss Piroda?" Owrin recalled a moment in his life where he unintentionally saw his parents did the same things that he is seeing around the room. Seeing the eevee pass a nod to the riolu, he presses his lips to the normal-type's lips for him to push his erect penis in one strong stroke. Both canines moan out in shock and pain respectively. Just as quickly as it gets, Owrin begins thrusting at Piroda's hips at a steady pace. In each thrusts that the riolu does pushes his length deeper into the eevee's vagina, he closes in on the cervix blocking the entrance to the womb.

Caught between physical pleasure and emotional bliss, the eevee shuts her eyes to relish these two feelings at once. As her moans grown louder, her hind legs get to hug the fighting type's hips out of instinct. Before she calls her partner to slow down, she moans out of pleasure upon having her release of juices triggered. By now, the riolu seems to represent almost boundless stamina of what he is doing to her. As a few more minutes pass, she finally feels the knot locking their organs together with the head of Owrin's penis bust past her cervix and womb being evident by the bulge on her belly.

While Piroda has her first release receive, Owrin finds this to b just a warm up. Driven by the lusty emotions from Piroda, he pushes ahead on his thrusting and begins turning his friend into his personal pleasure toy.


	3. Chapter 2B - Just Do It

**Chapter 2B: Just do it**

Synthia the Buneary, Bolt the Pikachu (normal), and Voronduk the Chespin

Avisiana the Aipom and Shock the Pikachu (wears the Rock Star costume)

Flemya the Fennekin and Shimpanze the Chimchar

* * *

Fixing the fancy collars of a male Pikachu wearing a rock star costume, Volt watches the more appealing chu step in between them. "A fellow chu like me eh? I thank you two for setting up a club like this. Your girl there is a really impressive alpha. Tell me your name buddy. I'm Shock."

"My name is Volt. I am Synthia's childhood friend helping her in her endeavours." As he shakes the rock star's paw, seeing his childhood friend being gaze so thoroughly sends inner chills on his back.

"Hey there sexy bunny. I want you to ride on top of my dick." Shock slides a paw on his red shirt until it touches the bulging penis shown through his black pants.

"Someone is really up for it. But I have a close friend in need of a confidence boost. See that handsome chespin? He needs some tips on how to use his existing appeal to its best capacities." Synthia points towards the eager knight in training. Like the chespin, she sees the chimchar and Fennekin starting the missionary sex performance with each other.

"I'll set your offer aside for such a busy bunny. I'll tie you up later." Shock walks away so he can either watch the others or get a new girl to get laid.

"Voronduk! Come in here!" The grassy mammal's toothy grin sets the tone of what the three of them agreed to have months prior to this day. Volt heads to the table to pick up one of the video recorders and set it for an amateur film. "While I do like your character, don't you think that you may be putting up a harder challenge than what you can pull off with that Fennekin gal? I see her being a tough girl to please. Let alone earn her respect to let you do whatever you want with her."

"Even if she may be a tough fire to stop a burn, I will be able to warm her flames down to accept me one day. If another lady is willing to help me get her heart, how can a charming like me say no?" One paw holds on Voronduk's waist while the other waves around the three mammals.

Emitting a red blush on Synthia's cheeks, she pulls the chespin closer to her rabbit body. "Volt. If you care for him to get what he sees as his want or need, let him do so with my nod. Vorro is also my friend. If he is going to be our trusty knight, we may as well help him improve."

After a brief moment of silence from the two close childhood friends, Volt pats Voronduk on the shoulder. "You may be disciplined in wooing and pokemon dignity Vorro. However, let me be part of the action." Pressing the record button, he sees Synthia notice the red flash and rests her belly on the floor with legs wide open.

"While I can play as the dominant one, I want the two of us to know your alpha capabilities. So, you can start fucking me anywhere you like Vorro." Opened with full access, the chespin rubs his paws all over Synthia's body for massaging and caressing is his habit. After some smooth with pressured rubs, he turns Synthia around for him to grope her breasts lightly. The way Volt sees his chespin buddy leaves him a bit empathetic for how he sees himself to be with Synthia. All this drive on carnal sex conflicts with his moral of loving others every now and then. With his belly resting on his fruend's back, he passes the video camera to Synthia.

"Synthia, I'm feeling … hard over there. Can I … have fun with your pussy?" the green hooded grass type whispers it to the rabbit's ears.

"Go for it Voronduk. Volt. Join along." It takes two boys to fill her two lower orifices with throbbing penises. As Volt gingerly rams the rabbit's tailhole, Voronduk sticks with going in slow yet deep inside the lusty rabbit's vagina. "Oooaaahhhhh! I feel really bloaty here for your size!" positioning the camera to her bulging belly, this is her first time stuffing a penis this big for a young pokémon like chespin. As her insides and her little clit gets grinded by the grass type, her tailhole gets numb throughout her close friend's swift ejaculation and rubbing

"You are quite the pusher there Vorro. I don't see how your target might not like you in bed. Just get your confidence built up." With his paws lacking length to pet his buddy's shoulder, he nods at his pal.

"I agree with Volt. I think hitting me would only act as your test on your sex experience. Don't be afraid to ask her buddy. I hear most canines like deep and slow during the day." Synthia follows along Volt.

"Errhhm. Thanks you two. But, can I finish you first?" a nod is all that Voronduk receives as he begins to develop his speed on humping. Though not that quick due to his muscular build, he is fine of what he does best: deep penetrations. _"I can't wait to have Miss Flemcheya scream my name once I have my loving way with her."_

* * *

"Eeep. This coated pikachu closes in on me. I don't have much to please. But Synthia seems to be busy. How should I answer to this charming boy?" seeing her desired boyfriend already having fun with one of the most popular girls, Avisiana initially feels left out until Shock pets her on the shoulder

"Hey there sweet paw pad. What brings you here gazing at the fiery couple going to town all on your lonesome?" the electric rock star hopeful finishes his petting on the aipom.

"I'm … I am waiting for someone to help me. But who are you? And what is with that iconic Pike Rock Star costume for?" the picky monkey controls the amount she is wagging her tail-paw just to ease her breathing while trying to appreciate the company she gets.

"Curious about me and my style ehhh? Call me Shock. What if I tell you that I'm the son of the iconic Pika Rock Star herself?" looking at her reddened face, Shock's confidence grows more. "I'm telling you an honest answer that my mom is one of the selectively bred Pikachu cosplayers. What is your name Missis paws? You seem to be looking for help."

"Avisiana. I was waiting for my … best friend to finish her … fun with her boyfriend and her … invited friend. She was supposed to teach me on how I can get along with … him." The normal type points out that the trio of Volt, Synthia, and Voronduk are still going with their sexual activities, training in the chespin's case. Then she points towards the chimchar having a fun romp on the classy fennekin.

"Looks like you can use my company to feel not so alone Miss Avice. If you are going to be a follower of that very athletic monkey, I can help you out. You almost sound as naïve as that eevee being dominated by that foreign riolu." Rubbing his paws on her shoulders, he applies a moderate pressure on the stiffen joints of her actual arms, shoulders, and her back. For the little monkey girl to receive a good massage like Shocks is suck an inexplicit feeling of bliss.

As Avisiana's eyes begin to droop, Shock lets her rest on her back. He quickly picks up a camera recorder and sets the conditions to camera mode. With a sleeping Aipom dazed of what is going on, Shock takes pictures of her actual naked body with her vagina as the central focus. After finishing his camera affair, he shakes the monkey's head to focus on him. "Isn't my paws so heavenly soft and smooth Miss Avice?

As the aipom gets her focus work with her eyes, Avisiana eeps upon the touch of Shock's penis rubbing the outer lips of her vagina. "I could just have my way with you. But I made a promise to your best friend that you get some experience on how to please a boy sexually. Maybe after this you could win that chimchar's dick first. Maybe his heart later on too." The three handed pokémon passes the rodent a nod for him to start her practice. "See my thick flesh of a rod rubbing you there? We insert inside a girl's vagina whenever we want to have sex. Going straight into it is already great for both pokémon of the opposite sex. There are other ways to please us boys. Use the paw from your tail Avice and give my meaty flesh a good squeeze and rub. Just looking at you makes me hard."

"Ehhh. Rub you there … with my tail paw?" after getting a quick glance of her desired boy happily and swiftly thrusting his hips onto the fennekin, she focuses on the light pink flesh resting on her pussy. "I … guess I can give this a try." Twirling her tail, she wraps the big smooth paw on the dick and squeezes it. Hearing the male rock star student yelp surprised her expectations. She never saw an actual male penis in her life despite Synthia telling her about it every now and then through some pictures from magazines. Just seeing it throb on her tail urges her own tail to continue stroking it just to see it throb some more.

"What have you been doing with your bodywork Avisiana? Your tail is so good." Shock still has the tip of his dick poking at his current girl's pussy. But he just cannot let this wonderful pawjob go to waste.

"You can say that us … aipoms always swing around poles in our houses and … monkey ladders at the playgrounds." As the normal type squeezes Shock penis a bit more, the rounded tips caress the base and parts of the balls of the electric rodent. Her lower body boils up from the constant poking of the chu's dick with Shock letting out erotic moans. Entice on having a penis inserted inside her pee hole as demonstrated by her rabbit best friend, amidst her interest, she wants to see what happens to a guy's dick if pushed to its brink. With her best grip on the chu's dick, she sees this shut eyes and open mouth screaming not in pain. Rather, she sees this being similar to a proper massage. Her demonstration reaches its end a few moments later once the rock star releases his cum coating her belly and the entry holes of her vagina and tailhole. Seeing a cool guy like her treatment manages to build this emotional block of confidence to her own capabilities as if a part of her sees her opportunity to earn more respect from a lust craved Synthia.

Falling on his back, Shock gazes at the classroom's ceiling composing his breath. "With such skill there, I really wish I can train you on vaginal intercourse Avice. But I'm so tired through pleasurable squeezes by your tail." Watching the scene on his left side, he finds the chimchar resting on the fire fox's back after releasing his cum into the fennekin's pussy. _"Man, don't miss this girl athlete monkey. Has potential."_

* * *

 _"Not bad for an athlete like this monkey. Consistent with the pleasure and good stamina. I think he is good for me to be a text mate and gym mate as well. Unlike that beaver gazing at me a while ago…"_ for the young witch fox lying on her belly, she coos out upon feeling the chimchar's dick slip out of her happy vagina. "You know lad, you did really good there. Can you tell me your name? The name's Flemya."

"I'm Shimpanze. That romp we have is fun. I might have to leave in a few hours for gym exercises Miss Flemya." The chimchar gets up to flex and stretch his muscles. Maybe he could grab the attention of the other girls to try him out soon.


	4. Chapter 2C - Go Carnal

**Chapter 2C: Go Carnal**

Spulshkin(F) The Charmander and Akium(M) the Oshawott and Dousht(M) the Squirtle

Gietkun(M) The Treecko and Shock(M) the Pikachu and Synthia(F) the Buneary

Jara The Vulpix (F) and Duenyalska(M) The Houndour and Trava(F) the Snivy

Flemya(F) the Fennekin and Voronduk(M) the Chespin and Losh(F) The Totodile

Vencheya(F) the Poochyena and Bolute(M) the Mudkip and Vilka(F) the Emolga

After cumming the second time inside his new friend Piroda, Owrin settles down his body from thrusting. "Feeling good there big boy?" the brown tail normal type catches her breath once her vagina start to loosen. Feeling the tension and focus fading away from his canine dick, the emotion pokémon takes a deep breath while carefully pulls himself off from his partner.

"I sure did. I forgot Miss Piroda. I'm Owrin. I am really thirsty. Want to get a drink while reading any book we can find?" the tiny normal type pokémon wags her tail paired with her eager nod.

Just as Flemya gets up and heads onto the hyped event near Trava and Akium, the athlete chimchar sees a panting monkey left alone with a paw tail coated with cum for Shock already left her alone moments ago. "Ouuhhh-hoouhh cutie. You seem to have fun watching me. You want me to have some fun with-" a tan tummy grumbling for terrific great grub winces the fire monkey in mild pain. "If … you want to hang with me, please feel free to join." The athlete places one paw on his stomach.

"Is it still … lunch time?" Shimpanze nods down on Avisiana's dazed face. "I think getting lunch is a good idea, after we clean up first." Setting her purple arms to lever her body to get up, she hops back standing using her bigger third paw. "Uhhm. Shimpanze. Can I … be alongside you for the whole day?"

"Sure! Let's get lunch!" the fire on his tail grows a bit bigger briefly in excitement. It's not the first time he encountered this shy aipom for the past year. With eyes blinking with sparkle, he shakes off the mess of cum all over his hips while he watches his fellow ape partner wag her tail off.

Just near the room's exit door, Grizun and Volt have a friendly chat with each other in terms of their recent experiences and the girls they laid on. "…How are you able to survive her antics for so long Volt? I would already be doubting a friend like that should I ever have one."

"It is hard to explain Grizun. Both of us have been best friends since childhood. With puberty being mixed, it is even more complicated. I love her for what she is. Don't see Synthia in a bad way. If you ask me, that snivy and emolga share a similar challenge to my best friend too despite their milder moments popping out too." The casual Pikachu receives a smile of respect from the minccino, "Friendly canteen lunch?" Piroda and Owrin, Grizun and Volt, and Avisiana and Shmpanze leave the club to fulfil other immediate requirements. Upon going outside, the three pairs give each other a quick chat of having lunch at their school canteen.

"Oh beautiful magic prodigy Flemya. Would you give an honest pokemon like me a good chance of your loving approval to be my girlfriend?" the young mammal knight poses in front of his client on his knees.

"Oh Mister Grass Kid trying to be chivalry. You don't get what it means to be acting more modern huh? I already told you many times! I am NOT A DAMSEL!" with her tail covering her hips, Flemya turns away.

Watching the quarrel between the two, one young croc, gazes on the chespin's limping dick _"Awwwww. Seems that this guy is all alone in this club. That girl looks spicy for my aching lips. I want him all for myself."_ Approaching the two young role playing character mammals, Losh has her eyes locked on both of them. "Looks like someone here is not interested in giving any boy a shot on pounding on your pussy little foxy."

"Are you talking to me? Why should I care for this chespin anyway? Are you his friend?" the proud young fennekin returns her gaze to the feisty totodile.

"Geesh I never get to know you two before sister. I only begin talking to you just now. While this grassy stud does his best to maintain a forgotten code, you just ditch his offering to pleasure you. I may not be a fan of chespins on top of their rapidashes, but letting their chivalry get passed off is such a miss of a unique sexual experience. Me as Miss Losh, this stud somehow woos me to let him ride me. Maybe you did not want to have sex here in the first place." Giving her statement leaves Flemya feeling her status exposed all the while Voronduk flusters on his successful attempt on seducing the ladies. "Just for my ease, you let him ride first.

After a brief moment of silence, the fennekin returns her focus on the chespin still flustering on the on-going event with these tough ladies. "Tell me your name chub chestnut."

"My knightly name is Voronduk, successor to my family of chivalry protectors!" he shows his super heroic pose with hands on his waist.

Setting her rear on the air with her front body lying down on the floor, she shows her vagina to him with the expression of intrigue. "Just show me how much can you do." Immediately following her orders, the grass type mammal gently holds her hips followed by him inserting his thick penis into her vagina. The first thing she immediately approves is the thickness of Voronduk for she can see and feel the bulge he does to her womb. Due to the chespin's slow and not so strong pace of thrusting, she can already feel him starting to swell. Just as she predicted, after 20 thrusts, Voronduk already goes cumming. Displeased with Voronduk's performance, she pulls out midway as some of his cum spills on the classroom floor. "Not good enough mister knight. Though I honestly like your big dick being as big as your words, you can't act big enough. Try again later." With the flick of her bushy tail, Flemya leaves the club to get herself dried up and clean.

As mister chivalry Voronduk looks on the floor with tears starting to build up, Losh sees the moment as her time to use him for her own needs. "Big boy. No need for you to cry like that. Since you don't understand what that sissy is saying, how about you just lay on your back-" she sees the chespin bailing out in tears of pain. Telling him to stop crying is not bringing her anywhere. Having enough of this drama, she sets her tongue and fangs on his dick and seals her mouth on the chespin's penis. Upon coiling her tongue and sucking on his dick, the totodile embeds her fangs on his dick which turns his sad emotions into light feelings of physical pain and pleasure. Just as quick as it returns to its fully erect state, Losh feels two paws pinning her head down to his penis.

"How dare a lady just abuse me like that biting me like a toy?! Want to play hard? Start sucking before you force me to fuck your pussy!" with how cute she sees the chespin getting angry, she drastically slows down her sucking as she only sucks on the tip. "I am not pleased with this bad girl! Your bite hurts, so your vagina gets the pain then!" with his anger garnering the attention of the entire classroom, Voronduk removes his dick from her moth and pins Losh on her back with multiple vine whips.

With no intent of struggling, she lets the grass type be on top and pound her pussy. _"Oh arceus! This chespin completely turns his character around. He is doing much better than I had thought!"_ giving her body no breaks, Voronduk continues to pound her love hole where her thighs slowly turn to light pink. Unknown to the mammalian hedgehog, it takes 90 seconds for him to finally release his built up cum into the young crocodile. Counting the number of steady thrusts her lower body receives, she really sees a potential he missed badly. "Ok prince charming I am sorry for that! You pleased me very well. Just fuck me some more if you have to." Still seeing the anger on his face mild down, Losh continues to receive more thrusts into her beaten vagina. Despite being at a type deficit, in sex, she doesn't mind so much.

Laid under his best friend, Bolute gets intoxicated with Vencheya's vaginal scent. Not caring about the ruckus Voronduk just done, he licks and chews both her outer and inner vagina. For the mono dark type puppy, she does her best to meet his endearing eyes. However, she has been banking that she gets to play with his short yet thick penis.

Vilka sees this as something that she needs to address. Gliding towards the upper right corner of the abandoned classroom, she carefully tries to sneak past the poochyena's territorial senses. "Are you trying to sneak to my prize?"

"You look to be fully committed to his cunnylingus. Would you mind a-aahhhh-aahhlloowwling me to ride –nnnngggh- him? Don't just lick me like that mister fishy!" Hearing his canine friend talking to another girl, just before he removes his lips, the flying squirrel sits on top of his tiny head too. Squeezed between two hips, Bolute ends up feeling further intoxicated by the scent of sexual drive. Pulling out his tongue from Vencheya's pussy, he gets to push his thick tongue inside Vilka's vagina. He removes it soon after.

All the while the two vaginas and clits rub one another Vencheya gives the blushing emolga a smug smile, "Bolute my chubby genius. I know you finally want to have your way with my body. Who deserves to take your first time sex intercourse? Just lick and suckle on one of our girly holes. Whoever you do not choose to lick gets to ride you."  
 _"My girl here is sweet. I like sweet things. However, this lad here is tangy. I like her taste more. Before I become a chair…"_ with flavor on his vocabulary, he pushes his tongue towards the vagina muscles of the emolga.

"Looks I will get the virginity of my friend. You're not stealing it from me, though you can get his second shot." Getting up from her best buddy's head, she grabs hold of the emolga's waist and turns her around carefully and adjusts its position while keeping Bolute's tongue rooted inside. Positioning her twitching vagina on the tip of the erect penis, she inserts the short and thick penis all the way.

As Bolute receives the initial shock of his penis getting wrapped by a girl's vagina, he suddenly squirts some water in Vilka's open womb while some drip out of her vagina to spill on his face. As the sex crazed emolga lessens her struggle, her pussy begins to release mild jolts of electricity on her vagina muscles. Being the type disadvantage receiver, as the mud fish's tongue gets electrocuted, he involuntarily adds more power on his slow thrusts.

Taking that moment as a sign, the poochyena tightens her grinding on her friend's penis until she finally releases her cum. As Bolute likes the tight squeeze on his penis, it takes five electric jolts comimg from Vilka's vagina to trigger his release and coat Vencheya's vaginal innards. As a last response from the mudkip, he fills the emolga's womb with as much warm water as he can until she gets full.

Just after Voronduk's enacted drama, the two boys had a quick rock paper scissor as to who gets to plough the rabbit's eager vagina. The grass type seals the deal with a rock against the electric type's scissor. "Hope you like getting molested over and over slut. Your body will bow to me." A determined treecko named Gietkun sits on Synthia's thighs and immediately plunges his penis into her vagina. While he slams hard and fast, Shock muffles the rabbits mouth with his dick treated with her wonderful blowjob. "Aahhh fuck Yes! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! You are such a slut!" the reptile's eyes stay close throughout his happy free sex.

Though Shock already wants to get on the rabbit's pussy, he finds it fine to take a blowjob from her while video recording the normal type's pussy being exploited thoroughly. I under a minute, he records the reptile's freely cumming his essence inside the buneary, "So Miss Synthia. He makes your pussy cum?" quickly freeing his rodent dick, both boys watch their bitch pan for a while until she nods to the side until she says to Gietkun. "Again. More."

"More huh? Alright, I'll make sure you cum!" with a penis buried inside, the grass gecko resumes on thrusting his dick inside the vagina. Five minutes later, one Treecko lies on the floor on his back panting with sore legs, hips, and feet, and unable to make Synthia release her cum.

"Just like what we agreed to. Here." With a fully recorded video finished, Shock gives the entire camera to Gietkun for him to download the pictures. With his arms, legs, and tail pinning down the buneary, he pushes his rodent dick inside and pounds her more with a good dose of quick attacks through his hips. Not being a fan of hilting early on, he continues pressing his physical scent on her hips, he moans out happily as evident by his wagging bolt tail. "Aaaaahhhh! Fuck your pussy you slutty bitch! I should have had fought over you awhile ago! But oh well! Aaahhh! So juicy!"

As Shock tries his best to get her ins and outs of pleasure, Synthia chuckles in her own mind as to how misdirected this rock star chu has been to her body. With her head laying on her right, she gets a glimpse of Akium and Trava having a sex plan talk with the rest of the inactive members.

 _"Uuughh. That girl winning that rock star irritates me. I should had had stepped in while I had the chance."_ For one ember lizard, Spulshkin simply sighs at the sight of Gietkun passing out of his fun. _"At least I get to play with this otter just for his training. Fucking a girl that you would have a type mismatching is just as balsy as the many times I had fun with Dousht. This boy better be able to make me cum a few times before he follows."_ Bouncing her hips on Akium's waist, she rides on his erect penis like a cowgirl in a wild rodeo. Along the ride, she gets to pleasure her group leader, a squirtle by the name of Dousht, by letting her tailhole get stretched and pleasured to its limits.

With a good grip on the lizard's breasts, the squirtle rides his buddy with his lower half shell removed, "Feeling cozy there little Osh?" he wanted to have a shot on fucking Trava. Failing to show his alpha status against her, he had to go with her deal on training Akium to become better.

"Well, she is pretty hot in a good way. I can't help but be gentle on her." Akium pushes deeper in her confined vagina with only an inch staying out.

"Being gentle is not helping you get better against your girlfriend buddy. I know that feeling of unable to hold yourself from releasing when you don't have a good match. So go rough on me. You want to better on sex right right? Stop being a sissy!" Though she gets to moan out louder from the slowly improving thrusts on her pussy, most of the pleasure she gets still comes from her leader ramming her tailhole.

"While you have the advantage against her, getting her to just cum before you do isn't easy. I trained her to be better at it to please me too. Aren't you feeling lucky to have such a high social status snake as your friend boy?" Akium recoils from Dousht's words, "Snivies and their evolutions are one of the pickiest when it comes to their bitches. Getting her to be your boyfriend is tough. As a mate, oh boy I suddenly fear for ya status with her. Though I can't wait to get her laid by me, get those paws of yours yours groping my bitch with a tight grip and beat her vagina like you using a hydro pump!"

Being ordered around by the infamous troublemakers of his school level is just as scary as being sexually ordered around by Trava. The fact that the two of them agreed to help him get better in sex is something that churns a sense of unease in his instinct. With his goal in mind, he stops thrusting for a moment and takes a deep breath. With his sharp gaze on Spulshkin's face, Akium rams his dick thoroughly with the use of his aqua jet applied on his hips without excreting water. Finally getting the rough fucking she wants, the charmander finally gets to scream in utter bliss as her two orifices get drilled. Much to her dismay, just as she gets to release her juices once, the oshawott ejaculates at the same with hers.

As Dousht watches the aftermath, he pets Akium on the shoulder. "Gotta get better kiddo. While I could had just let ya go and maybe steal ya lunch, your GF is too goos for me to just skip. So, I have a proppsal to you shell boy."

"Well what would that be?" Akium pulls his dicks out of the charmander's warm vagina. Then he tucks back the scalchop on his stomach.

"Why don't you come with our group's girls? Losh and Spulshkin could use more of your dick. They may be more than willing to help you get better on making that snivy your long time bitch." With a quick whistle, Losh walks towards the exhausted Treecko and carries him on her back. Dousht does the same to Spulshkin. "Time for a break lads! There's plenty more time for moments like these." The notorious school group finally leaves the room.

Moments ago before Akium started his practice with Dousht's lizard pimp, one houndour who calls himself Duenyalska gazing at the hot pussies of Trava and an iconic school student vulpix named Jara. "Who wants to get a good pounding from me bitches?" the brute bully poses a slasher smile to his targets.

With 200 Poke on Jara's pocket, she shows it to Trava which catches the snivy's attention. "For someone who is not up to the goal of getting a boyfriend or lots of sex, you are challenging the three of us in our own game for your little rich prize Jara? Normally, girls like you don't do it with us commons."

"Feisty snake lady is going bravado? Well then, I can demonstrate that I can be a batter alpha in your own field. Whoever cums first from this bully's dick will get to pay the winner 200 poke for one school day of snacks."

"From your fellow foreigner mister Alska? Challenge accepted Miss Jara! Why don't we start with you Miss Jara? Our big boy is eager to make us his pimps." giving the fire and dark type canine an eager nod, he pins down the six tailed pokémon on her belly. Probing his tip on her hips for a while, he spots her pussy and pushes in with lots of quick thrusting. Watching the fox holding out small moans leaves her assuming that she cannot endure for long.

Jara sees her opponent watch her state and rebuts with a discontent face topped with bits of cut-off moans, "While him getting rough can please me, it is still just sloppy thrusting. Try to do better big boy. You are not making me cum that fast."  
With Duenyalska's pride being trialled, he speeds up his thrusts until his knot starts to build on the base on his dick. For Jara, his performance leaves her unable to hold her casual moans crying out her content as her vagina starts to increase its sensitivity from to how quickly he pushes his hips, 90 seconds is all it takes for him to tie his knot on Jara's pussy to fill her up with cum. For the vuplix, she can take more. "Not yet cumming."

"Bitch ya kiddin me? Love pussies so much so be my bitch!" Alska resumes his thrusts with his knot buried in Jara's pussy. Essentially, he is fucking her vagina and cervix while simultaneously stretching her lower belly.

"Waahhhh. Aaaahh. Aaahhh the stretch! My body is tea-aaahhhhh-ring m-aaaahhhh!" just hearing the vulpix cry out eases his ego to know that even a popular girl can go so low like a sex toy.

"Hey snakey pimpess. I'll burn your pussy tomorrow. Come closer." As Trava heads close to the canine's panting ears, he gives her a grin. "Take this bitch's money. If not, you can just let me eat your pussy. Now!" As Trava sets her vagina close to Alska's face, he opens his fangs and lightly bury then on her flesh with tongue licking her insides like a lollipop.

As the snivy holds his head close to her body, her body receives tinges of burn marks while excreting out her precum. Due to her type mismatch, it only takes her half a minute to finally cum freely. Jara follows suit on her second orgasm for another half a minute later.

"Looks like you lost your bet snakey!" Grunting over Jara, she leaves the room with Akium just waiting outside. Eventually, everyone else leaves at the end of school time back to their homes a few hours later at sunset.


	5. Chapter 3A - Technical Integration

**Chapter 3: Technical Integration**

Inside the electronic study room is a group of students performing the procedure of giving power to a few existing electronic gadgets by solar panels.

"While playing with electricity can be alright for those who are naturally electric type, be mindful that not all of us in this class are immune or resistant to it. Exercise caution." A dedenne hops along the student desks as she inspects each gadget being repaired connecting cords for those who don't have the needed paws struggle in this project compared to those who have paws with hand-like paws.

"Miss Tenne, why can't these things be just electrocuted to be fixed?" Bolt coils the copper of two separated wires from the keyboard.

"If those keypads of yours have metallic rings Bolt, your thundershock could have done the job. Wires have to be coiled around with rubber so that other pokémon won't be shocked." The non-costumed mouse keeps his focus on the repair class on hand.

"Once you get the hang of basic electronics, you can build and repair lots of stuff you kids own today." The fairy rodent looks back and twitches her whiskers to catch the flow of electric currents in each tech gadget being tampered by early every student. _"Oh no! I failed to give the letter of requirements to the dean! She tends to be a forgettable bug on big events. Then again, that lazy buneary has been begging her brother to persuade me to let her pass. I feel very terrible for her friend. That pika artist also has a tough time on my course. Slow practice learner. I think these non study kids could help me in some chores."_ Professor dedenne turns around with a smile on two students sitting at the back seats. "Shock, Synthia, since you two are not doing any progress, I will assign you two on various activities to make up for your failing performance."

The teacher hops off the student benches until she reaches her table to hold an envelope. Quickly jumping back to the two lazy students, the tiny teacher passes the letter to Synthia. "You and Shock could use an activity instead of daydreaming there. Give that to the principal."

The red coat electric mouse points his finger on the roof, "'Kay Miss teach." Synthia gives bolt a pet with Shock tagging along. After a brief walk along the hallway, they turn into a corner towards a restroom under reconstruction. Upon entering the room, both students hear a buzzing cry cutting out in between yelps. _"Uhhh, what is going on here? Nobody should have known this place besides me and the workers I had not met at all."_

Synthia decides to take action and opens the one fully fixed toilet slot. The sight of Principal Ledian with a pussy pinned under a well endowed gentleman cinccino's penis turns her body on. "Uhhhh. Principal, this feels nice. But, Miss Dedenne asks us to deliver this letter to you."

The lady bug tries to flap her wings. "Oh geesh Synthia. Slaking off … as usual-Aaah Laa-aah-veil!"

"Ahhh! Yes! We have a perfect demonstration here madam! Would it be ok to include them on my given project for this humble school of yours?" the Cinccino gets up and pulls out his deflating rodent dick and begins flicking his broomstick tail all around the Ledian's cum and sweat stained body.

"Principal. What is going on here?" Shock takes the cleaning act of the white mouse as too soft mannered for his picking.

"Students, I want you both to greet Mister Temmil Laveil. He is helping on the improvement of our little school. Thanks for the letter anyway you two. Mister Temmil, can you just demonstrate and teach them about whatever you just did to me?" The bug type principal looks at all three pokémon around her.

"I can take it from here ever since you give me the approval." As the lady bug glides away, Temmil gives both young pokémon a pill disguised as a candy. "I hope you two would enjoy the candy I have. I baked them myself."

"That is quite bold of you to just have our principal get fucked by your dick little man." Synthia gives the Cinccino a slutty gaze of her own.

"Oh the buneary line, such species with a strong specialty. Chit-chat aside I must say you two may be fit for my project proposal. I'm a sex health expert getting ready for a special conference for all of you young lads." Temmil holds his tiny black bag.

A frown becomes the first response of both sex addicts. "Are you just one of those people that are not with children on accepting sex habits?" Synthia puts her paws on top of one another.

"Naah ya two! You, bolty tail boy. You want to see what actually happens inside a girl's pussy during sex?" the scarf pokemon opens his bag and shows a smaller plastic containing some small chunks of unidentified stuff.

"Ohhh. I want to see that idea Mister Cinccino! That sounds fun!" Shock is undergoing a build up erection on his dick.

"Now fluffy buneary, open a paw. You are going to need this." Following the guest's orders, Synthia holds a dozen tiny pieces of some rubber. "Stroke those on that Pikachu's dick until they stick. Then let him fuck your pussy once all of them stick." The mocha colored rabbit wraps her paw around her classmate pikachu's dick gingerly with a modest grip.

"Just to give you two what I'm trying to share, here is an example that you two can watch." Picking up his smart phone, Temmil opens an app for a video to pop-up on screen. From the sounds they can hear, Synthia and Shock simply gaze with erect ears on a video where a girl's pussy muscles wrap around some canine's growing dick.

In the storage room filled with various sport balls would be Owrin recently pushing his knotted penis on Piroda's pussy. The eevee gladly lets her foreign classmate fuck her vagina after seeing the riolu's forehead sweat for more instances than exhaustion from his fitness class. "Aaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhhh!" the young aura trainee runs his tongue on the normal type's ear. "You make me melt warmly Owrin-Yeeahhhhhhhppp!"

Going fast on ending his carnal lust aids the foreign student aids on the sealing of his knot inside the girl he just had sex a few days ago. "You are nice Piruodau. But I want happy aura too. Medicine class match with my fitness class." He lay down on his back with the smaller pokémon on top of him.

"Thanks Owrin. If you like to hang out with me for sex and … more, just…" she looks at her acquaintance with a wide open mouth unable to spill out words she truly wanted to use.

"I call you on smartphone." For Owrin, that one small gentlemon's project is something he intends to keep away from Synthia. Seeing his friend smile on him, he ends up blissfully ignorant that the buneary he met on the sex club happens to hold the micro camera technology embedded on his dick and inside Piroda's pussy.


	6. Chapter 3B: Tinkering About Sex

**Chapter 3B: Tinkering About Sex**

Shock quickly goes to town with his penis hogging the squeezing muscles of Synthia's vagina."You always amaze me sexy rabbit." both mammals hump in strong beats as electric charges tingle both pokémon in utter pleasure.

"Aaaahhh-ooohhhh-ooh-aaahhh! You are just as addicted as me. I love it!" the thighs of both rodent and rabbit wrap legs on each other's hips. Squelch and splat is the song of their hips with moans playing the background. Their fur covering their love organs moistens further with pre and cum from both sides spill outside. Next to them would be the Cinccino tapping the screen on his tablet with a smile on his face.

"Now then cool boy. Do not hold back and simply cum as much as you can." Temmil Laveil sees an image of himself through Shock with Synthia being replaced by a special Kirlia he met years ago eagerly impaling her body on his dick like no one is ever watching. Five minutes later, Shock lies on top of a dazed and satisfied buneary with a limping and buried happy penis hugged by a tired and happy vagina sucking as much sperm as it can.

"Now this is gonna be fun." Temmil taps the screen on a decagon button with a mysterious heart shape resembling babies.

After gathering information from Synthia and Shock of the current social statuses for most of yesterday, Temmil Laveil now stands on the auditorium stage presenting his active lecture on the concepts of building relationships with other pokémon. With questions talking about overcoming bullying, family issues, social insecurities, developing friendships, and up to creating long term relationships, nearly all of the children and juveniles appreciate his open-mindedness. Finally, all of the really young pokémon are escorted back to their classrooms by their teachers. Only the juveniles and all members of Synthia's Secret Club stay on their seats.

"…Before you all get to leave despite my lecture reaching the conclusion, my special topic will cover about health, sexual relationships, technologies involved on sex, and activities surrounding the instinct of breeding. If any of the audiences are easily offended by these topics, you are free to leave right now. Just remember, you choose out of your own free will. For those with close familial ties, this is to be your test of your capability to choose your path on your own." Eventually, half of the remaining audiences leave the auditorium with 60 attendees left. Synthia and five of her best friends and rivals take the front seat. The cinccino introduced a few lectures of the tamer lessons or a few minutes.

"…Finally, I introduce to all of you a new safety micro technology I built and manufactured called the Cell Camera. While these could be utilized as any other security camera, these ones are specialized for up close sex encounters. Here is a video to give you all an idea." The audience claps at the starting presentation ready to reveal the technology's potential use.

The video shows a random pair of canine pokémon going to sex town with an unmanned camera filming the rear. Then the next scene shows the micro spherical cameras sticking onto a pokemon's penis while telling the details of the product. The film demonstrates its functions in the penis' point of view setting its position on another pokemon's outer vagina lips.

"Ooooohhh. That looks like a female kirlia getting ready to be fucked." The emolga whispers her fancy on this unique product.

The penis now enters the vagina thrusting back and forth. Sounds of yelping and moaning accompany the moment where the cervix stretches bit by bit getting penetrated until the head finally gets inside the uterus filled with a few premature eggs. Moments later, the voice of a moaning female kirlia echo as the film switches from the penis' view to the uterus's point of view where male cum starts to flow from the pipe hole of the penis to the walls of the womb that eventually starts to flood and cover the eggs with more cum. With the audience looking at it with a trance by the video's end, the cinccino shows the next slide by giving out all the details of the product as to how it can be controlled by an app on the Smartphone. Most are trying to collect their thoughts on what they just witnessed whereas a few have taken a linking of what it can do.

As the scarf pokémon instructs the audience to look under their seats, all of the boys get induced by deep sleeping gas whereas the girls are struck with some arousal gas made by Temmil's own concoction. "Now I want all of you girls to come up here on stage and let me implant these micro cameras in your internal pussies." Temmil wants to save Synthia as the last one he can get to play with. Once all 30 girls climb on stage, a snap of his fingers temporarily hypnotizes the ladies to gaze at his endearing face. "All of you lie on the floor, on your backs." With every girl obeying his command, he picks out the buneary and sets her next to his big limp dick with lots of micro cameras stuck on it.

After a few breaths, multiple roots made out of blue psychic energy emerge and pick up the micro cameras and sets themselves on each exposed pussy as each roots meld into a model of his dick. Temmil gets to push the rabbit down on his dick with the tendrils following by, _"My dear girl, I love your tightness. Some of these girls are just as good as yours. Some of these happen to be picky with my penis it seems. My energy tendrils are about done installing these cameras."_ Setting the buneary on the ground, he ruts her vagina as if it is nothing more but a toy until he reaches his big orgasm. He brings back his energy tendrils back retracted to his penis and balls with full confirmation of the rivalry he senses. _"Three girls battle for the spotlight. Now I'm interested to see who could win."_ After that, he then deals oninserting his tech cameras on the dicks of all the boys.


	7. Chapter 3C: Look Inside Sex (LIS) App

**Chapter 3C: Look Inside Sex (LIS) App Demonstration**

4:30 PM. Inside the stadium stage is a circle of beds with paired students set up by the psychic cinccino. As he nearly finishes the settings of his Wi-Fi router, he hears the groaning of a grumpy treecko getting up from his nap. "I don't know what just happened mister. But you set us all up in a weird place. Is the presentation over? We didn't get the chance to have our rutting fun like what you promised."

Pressing the ON button of his Wi-fi router, he whistles put to call the attention of the students he chose to be his test subjects. "Don't worry ladies and gents. I felt generous that all of you just passed out of exhaustion during my presentation. Hence, I gave you all comfy beds to rest with a partner … due to limited supply of beds available." After muttering about the bed issue and seeing the rest, he cheers up and starts up the projector showing the film of his phone screen. "All 16 of you get to have your sexy fun now while you test this app readily available to download online from your Smartphone."

Whereas the others begin on downloading his uploaded app online, Bolute and Vencheya approach him as their phones begin the process of downloading the LIS app, "Mr. Temmil. My smart buddy here wants to know as to why you called your downloaded app by initial name instead of an app that directly says that it is used as a micro camera. I would love to see myself get rutted inside by buddy. Right Bolly?" the nuzzling and licking of the mudkip's fin head leaves the mud fish have a boiling face.

"So, school boy and not-so school girl that may cheat more-" instantly insulted by his friendly tease, the poochyena jumps and tries to bite him off. Instead, he unveils his scarf and lets her bite it for her fangs to slip off his scarf while he spins around gracefully until he feels the dark type's weight no more. "Milady, I mean it in a good way. Now … where was I again?"

"Uhhhm. Mi-mi-mister … Laveil. I … I … my question." Through those beady eyes he gets to see the naïve curiosity of reason and instinct ready to be tested.

"Simply, advertisement with discretion. You got to appeal to the common folk whenever you show a new brand of any product. You look like a potential scientist young man. So what and why should you use "Look Inside Sexuality" app? A few reasons would be giving you boys the ability to trace those hidden-spots that each girls loves to be rubbed at during sexual intercourse, maybe seeing interaction on the innards of a girl's pussy while having sexual intercourse with them to increase a man's energy for lust, or even seeing what happens during a girl's orgasm when stimulated by other things outside of sex intercourse." The fascination he sees on the fish's eyes tells to Temmil himself the tit-for-tat relationship between the dark-type canine and the little mudfish. "Feel free to try it yourselves until 7 PM for I dismissed your classes for this day only! So enjoy your horny rides little ones!"

"Bolute, we get to have our own selfie! Gotta give ourselves a facial picture!" with the LIS app requiring permission and picture of the given friends, the mudkip borrows her phone and pictures the charming and confident puppy face of his test mate. "Care to deal with my deal Bolly?" Vencheya gives him the puppy eyes as she has her phone returned for her to take a picture of the blushing mudkip.

He sees the mudfish blushing harder as his potential mate shows the video recording image of the innards of her vagina starting to excrete small amounts of cum. "Ohhh, well, I … guess I am fine. I played with your clit and vagina passively for some time already. But, I'm too shy to do it here … openly."

"If you want our rutting time to be our own thing, let's just meet at my house tonight after class." As Vencheya heads to their bed and pick up their bag, Temmil gives Bolute a paper pass on their early dismissal with a stapled envelope written for the mudfish only.

"I trust you that you get to help me with something which can also help you with your shaky relationship." As he receives a happy nod from his surprising fan, he gets to watch the others already going with their carnal acts of sexual recreation. _"Now time for me to look at other potentials here."_

In Bolt's side of the story, just after the big trio give each other one groupie and four individual selfies, being surrounded by three of his female best friends rubbing their bodies all over his fur makes it too much for him to talk his way out of this public stage act that everyone else get to dance around. At least he bought Grizzun enough time to escape, "…I'll catch up with your Minccino partner. Ok?" his best bunny friend gazes at the screen of her phone.

"Sure Synthia, do whatever. But I still doubt that he has starting to just fall in love with me like that." Vilka rubs her paws around the pikachu's red cheeks as the tingling electricity fuels her body a bit.

Being the keen observant Synthia she is, she sees her flying rodent's face looking at the direction where the door is located where the normal type chinchilla just left. "That pink face already tells me what I have to do to him to give your own Akium."

"Hey! Stop playing your wordplay with me sis! I'll have to fuck your partner silly off if that is the case. You are not the only one who can make males drop like ragdolls." Trava instantly wraps a vine on the pikachu's penis and rubs it over and over while the rodent just pants out of the intense sex marathon he is starting to get. With a hone on her hand, she watches her own vagina beginning to twitch from the anticipation of the recreation sex party that is likely to happen in a manner of moments.

"Go ahead Trava. Just be nicer to your oshy next time he dates you. I really like seeing you two together personally. Seriously, both of you should be proud to become the next monarchy of our little town in a nice way." With a tap on the switch of Synthia's Smartphone and putting it into sleep mode, she hops and runs down the stairs to give chase to the cleansed normal type.

Add an extra push from the sexy snake, Bolt watches Trava rest her pulsing lower lips rub the tip of his restrained penis, "So, where are we again? Tr-trava, can I just follow my best friend again? I'm getting worried for her." All he ends up receiving is one squeeze from his penis through her vines before inserting it all the way inside her vagina. As she thrusts her body up and down on his penis, another vine wraps around his egg sacks to speed up the hardening of his penis while the phone records all of the action happening inside her vagina thanks to the micro cameras.

"You may be a gentlemon and a really nice friend to have, in fact, I feel a bit jealous that my best friend got you first instead of me. Just out of the memory trip, would you still see Synthia dreaming of becoming a princess?" though he still knows the two had been having a fierce competitive nature with each other when they were still young, the deep bond between both of them along with Vilka make him feel like the three of them end up becoming like three sisters with him being the little brother of this school family of his.

"Aaahhh- Travva. Maybe you can loosen up my balls please?" with his eyes tight shut from the intense throbbing of his penis wanting to just cum inside right away through Trava's hard pounces, he gets his request answered, "Thanks. Well-ahh, Synthia really does no-aaahh –aahhhht—talk much about it with me. Ohhhhh. But sleeping with her tells me that –aahhh!" with his cum finally free to flow, the snivy watches her phone to see her vagina hugging Bolt's dick before showing it to the pikachu with the camera focus on her cervix and the tip spewing it directly to her cervix in the hopes of inseminating her. "She still seeks to become a princess one day. There are always better boys than me on giving her what she wants … but her charm just … makes me want to go back for her … as a best friend. Yet…" unable to put his deep feeling of connection into words, Bolt stays silent gazing at her panting happy face.

As Tarav ends her sighs with a smile, he gets a gentle rub of her paws on his ears. "I can relate to you well enough Bolt. Everytime I get to meet Akium, it makes me seeing Synthia getting closer and closer to you. That feeling of independence is just as crucial to you as it is for me too."

"True. I do like my free days of myself as well. Yet Trava, how … how are you still able to be yourself even when being around Akium almost every school day?" Just as Bolt turns his head to the right, he sees Vilka recording their sexual recreation through the LIS app followed by a loud beeping sing-song ringtone.

"You like the ringtone of my phone? I had earned this the hard way to make this phone of mine work, just got a message from sis. It's for both of us Trava." Feeling his penis starting to get cold and the vines loosen from his dick, Bolt gets up along with the snivy while cleaning their cum coated parts with tissue. "Bring Bolt as well. Head to the principal's office now before 6:30 PM for an exclusive meeting to get bonus grades. From, Principal Asteria?"


	8. Chapter 4: LIS Alpha Testers

**Chapter 4: LIS Alpha Testers**

6:25 PM. With the three sister friends Vilka, Trava, and Synthia, and the two buddies Bolt and Grizun had arrived at the Ledian's dean office after the principal and Temmil sent message letters to each of their parents about their special tasks moments ago. Miss Asteria shares a brief talk to the five students about their current school grades and performance, "…To be honest, I was running out of ways to make two out of the five of you to pass these school year topics. Luckily for me, we had an unexpected guest here to help us." Asteria glides above her students in a circle just to get her wings exercised.

"Yeah. The gentle sex ladies man cinccino letting his ways go with you. I don't normally see you let go like that. I find it fascinating." Synthia plays around her persuasive cheering to a person she always has been bothered by a lot in her high school days. Her rivals emit out an open mouth ready to throw out their various reactions.

"Hey hey hey Miss Synthia. If she was either around the same age as you or had been close friends, I would say that your joke would be ok. But that is improper behaviour to this older lady, young lass." As Temmil Laveil enters the office, he unsheathes the scarf wrapped around his neck and waits for the principal to land next to the chinchilla followed by wrapping it around his client's neck. "Follow me." With everyone now heading to one of the classrooms at the seventh floor overlooking at the nearby lake, the five students enjoy each other's conversation regarding the app. Upon entering the room, Temmil uses a bit of his psychic power to turn the lights on, close the window curtains, and lock the doors whereas everyone else besides the principal takes the front seats near the teacher's table.

"Mister white mouse. I really like your app here. It does help me on the thing I want to do. Got any tips that you want to share only to the five of us? Or did you call just us five to watch you have our principal be like us?" Vilka brings out her Smartphone showing the friends list listed on her LIS app.

"For the latter, perhaps another, moment. However, I invited just the five of you to help me test my app to its limits. It's not just a sex filming app but also treated as a specialized medical app for any common user. You three ladies and two boys are the major test subjects I chose." his arm swings to the right.

"Anyways, why? Why us five Mister Cinccino?" seeing the older form of what he can become, Grizun still cannot help but admire this mysterious promoter with wide open eyes.

"Do any of you know who founded this tiny school of yours anyone?" the gentlemon turns around and faces a plain cloth board with a Smartphone on his paw.

The bug type flutters up a bit, "It was a Mienshao named Rinnie Emal. Right?" her answer in turn shows itself on the board as Temmil sets the phone on the table to project the screenshot of a tanned yet muscular purple colored fighting type weasel doing wide arm flexes in a circular motion.

"Wait! But I thought you are the founder of our school Principal Asteria! That has been the thing you yourself and our teachers taught us since grade 1." Bolt gazes at the beauty of the picture amidst its old school sepia picture visual effects.

"Such surprise there Bolty, ease up!" the young snake princess looks at the finer details of the picture such as the six fingers when exposed from its whip-sleeves that look thicker and spread out wide like a fan. "Its paws … almost matches my tail." Glancing at her own fleur-de-lys patterned tail, she resumes analyzing the picture as she notices the two whiskers and its tail fully colored instead of just the edges. Finally, its line pattern on its belly is much thicker than usual.

"What you see here is just one of my many great grand children for she founded this school. So, to some degree, all six of you now know, that I am the hidden don of this school for I helped my daughter build her dreams of helping teachers who can educate the youth." The six guest gaze with awe to see the fully coloured picture of the founder holding most of the original colors besides the stripes from its whiskers and tail having aquamarine colour whereas the other line stripes a light gold colour alongside its lavender coloured skin.

"But hold on! None of my workers or the contractors of this school knew this daughter of yours. It took me two years to find this hidden vault inside our school. Why was it hidden from us?" the ladybug principal looks at the eyes of the gentlemon with intrigue and mystery as murmuring from her students lose their minds from the shocks that this cinccino pulls out.

"I simply hid them myself until the one who finds it … finds it. In this case, it is you, Madam Lena Asteria. A mother who lost her husband, and also … someone wishing to bear her successor but could not because of recessive genes," Temmil now the gazes at the five young teens. "I am certain that all of you may already be falling in love with someone as your inner instincts will eventually come to tie the bonds together in friendship, relationship, and mateship. But, do any of you know what today's society despises? Sex as a form of friendship and relationship. What can you say about that?"

"Mister Laveil. Why? How come are you able to easily talk about this … topic like it is an ordinary talk?" Grizun's ears switches between being active and drooping down while he wraps his tail around his back. He then feels Synthia's tiny paw rubbing his shoulders modestly with her one of her ears rubbing one of his ears.

"Grizzun. You know what yours and Bolt's parent's problems are? They just treat all of the sex activities all of us have had as a one-time action. Only to create more children? My family greatly disagrees to that view by society. I was like you and Bolt as well, but my family changed me to appreciate our inner instincts and nature as a species that values the importance of sex as a relationship building tool." As her conversation is about to turn into a question, her principal grabs her by the shoulder and stares at her face to face with her feet on the ground with breathes coming in and out very slowly, wings fluttering yet stifled to even flap properly, and her four paws lightly squeezing her shoulders and the sides of her chest. After the close up intense eye gaze on one another, the principal eases her grip on Synthia.

"I see now. Now I know … I now know why most of the teachers had been wary about you Synthia ... because your family has been with the promotion of the topic of sex education altogether. You are their product that everyone else feared." As her face shift to a frowning and weeping face, Lena's eyes focus on an astral projection of a growing young ledyba alongside two cutieflies, a chargabug, and a heracross.

Synthia then looks around to see her other friends, especially Trava and Vilka, looking at both of them with tense and fearful eyes. She can still remember the penalty grades she got from many of the teachers that spotted her having first time sex with Bolt within the school's sport's lockers during lunch break. "Missis Asteria. Please, what are you seeing on me? Why are you looking at me … like this?"

Principal Asteria uses one of her lower paws and gets a hold of her rabbit paw and rests it on her belly nearly approaching her vagina. "Children. All of you. All of you have families to look up to. I'm just an aging lady who lost the love of my life years ago. I … I honestly feel like a lady who ran out of chance to even have a child. To get another man, I initially thought that I'm not pretty anymore. Your bold though secretive actions had had been a tough choice for me to deal with the outraged majority of the professors against you and your family's views on sex education. Yet, still, eighty percent of them left our school."

"Miss Asteria. I'm ... no … I'm very sorry that-" the electric mouse gets ganged up by Trava and Vilka by shutting his mouth doing he can to talk his way out of this guilt trip to no avail.

"Stop Bolt!" everyone around the room steps back from their principal save for the normal type rabbit until her face loses its angry steam, "Right now, I feel … braver. Brave to be myself again ... because of Mister Laveil. All of you, now, I feel happy. Content. Now this … is where my special assignment for your school year will hold the biggest value from all of the other subjects. Tell it to them."

"Welcome to the establishment of our school's first sex education class. Though we have no teachers on this subject as of now, your club will be the basis." The cinccino bows down.

"Hold on mister scarfy! You are willing to let our club be exposed to the whole school now? We can have our activities be a normal thing? But-" Trava ends getting greeted by the principal's sharp stare stopping her statement in silence.

"Such feisty snakes! Wonderful act of defiance! But how about you use that to create a convincing trend? Are you with me now? Everyone?" all of the students nod in front of their supposed new principal. "Now then. There are 5 kinds of subjects in this field of sex education I need all of you to get a feeling and mastery about. First kind would the art and language of sex through communication: verbal and non-verbal. Mister lightning tail here already caught my eye. Would you do it for me?" Bolt nods with unease. "Now the second topic belongs to fitness exercises needed to be better on dealing with sexual activities. How about you snakey lady? Seeing you play around the boys means that you could be an expert on male anatomy and female anatomy. Maybe be the demo and the trainer as to how make pokémon holding either sex get healthy. Consider it as a potential for you to get a 'cum laude' graduation reward from me as the new principal."

 _"A laude? I thought that it is just a reward only the nerds can get, but through sex and taking his offer? The popularity I can get? Oh goodie. Me being the dominant teacher and being the one choosing the high seeds? I think this is a calling calling out to me."_ After some thought on the once in a lifetime chance, "Mister Scarf Mouse, I will gladly join and take your idea. I do plenty of morning yoga every week." As a reward for accepting his offer, Trava gets to watch an enigmatic cinccino rubbing the principal's breasts and make the action look and feel as if the aging lady bug looks like a younger lady than her principal's still young looking body.

"Congratulations. I hope that you will work for it because I can see great potential. Now, come here little minccino boy. I honestly wish I could just call you cousin. Mind if you share your name to me?" as the flustered little pre-evo stands next to the grown man wooing their school principal, the erection of his penis slowly builds up from Asteria's constant moans.

"Muuhh … my name's … Grizun." The small red tints on his gray white cheeks keep his feet glued to the ground not knowing what to do or say next.

"You can specialize in teaching sex hygiene and health. You still keep that instinctive feeling of cleanliness with you?" he gets a nod from the young broomstick. "You will need that for cleanliness also means good health. So study, test, experiment, and share ways as to how both male and female can keep themselves hygiene fit before, during, and after sex. Finally … wrap your paws on my belly. I know that it's going to be sandwiched between her back shell and wings and my belly." Following his orders Grizzun nervously did as he was instructed. Little does he realize he is touching a third yet sacred source of his psychic powers quickly travelling around his body. "Your sensitive and shy nature makes you humble and honest. But learn to be brave and face the challenge head on." After half a minute of transferring some of his expendable power through his test client, he instructs Grizun to let him go and sit on the teacher's table along with the Emolga.

While Temmil Laveil offers his proposal to the sex bunny, "Uhhm. Vilka. C-c-can-can I … I … do it? Again?" his bravery to ask her for sex ends up getting an emolga to lay on her back wings and legs free.

"Do me little Grizun. Principal cannot be the only one wanting this." As Vilka hears her friendly rival accept the offer, she receives a kiss to the forehead from her client followed by her vagina getting stretched after 3 days of sexual inactivity. Holding her phone with both paws, she opens LIS and it shows an internal camera view of vagina muscles with the face picture of none other than their principal ledian that will have its sex stretch a lot.

"As for your fun time Miss Vilka, charming emolgas, I heard from her that you are a technical expert. Mechanical engineer potential too. In my phone, I want you to explore the functions of my phone and camera technology while us have our fun. Your goal: help me make your principal have a baby. That will be your test." Though she sees herself as a prodigy herself with the capability to prove it, no one gave her a fair respect to her talent. Right now, she felt revitalized and recognized.

"Challenge accepted. Sorry Miss Principal. But I want a higher grade as a payoff." Just as she presses the test activate button, she sees Mister Temmil's penis rubbing and stretching the insides of their former principal's pussy.

"If you can't me pregnant before the end of this school year, you double the risk of me giving you only a passable grade. If you really are the tech genius, prove it to me lousy squirrel. Then you will earn my respect." Having such a brave smile on her face is such a shocking surprise to everyone else watching as her hidden form comes out to light. Pinned on the floor next to the teacher's table, both hygienic rodents hump their corresponding ladies with the young one through standing upright whereas the older one lies its entire body on top with the lady hugging his body with her four paws.

Throughout the highs and lows of Vilka's sexscapade with Grizun, she swipes and taps the various command buttons on her phone while carefully opening a tight cervix as if she is doing robotic surgery from the outside. It does not help her fully focus on the objective when seeing a giant penis just rubbing and punching the organ you are trying to pry open like a chestnut while her own vagina gets rut and pounded like a toy. Unbeknownst to both ladies, Temmil manipulates and harmonizes the motions of his and Grizun's body to continuously fuck their ladies thoroughly like a fuck toy.

"Aaaaahhhh! I'm sure that giving your students a free watch of your body being mated is a turn-on for us. Am I winning your body?" Temmil gazes at Lena's eyes like a lover as his hips build up more power in his hip motion at the cost of his speedy thrusting. His ball sacks grow and quiver lightly as he releases pre cum directly inside her womb.

"Mister Lavel. Aaaaahhh. Feed my baby flesh with your milk. You are actually my second time. Please make me happy. I'm single again Mister Laveil. Water me. Milk me. Breed me over and over!" All the throbbing happening inside the ledian's pussy quivers her hips and back as she happily keeps this gentlemon's pussy buried in her. In her ears, his words seem to echo parts of her long lost partner.

"Aaahh! Grizun! Why didn't you –aaahhh- present your girth like this days ago? So good –aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Keeep going little min. Got it!" just as Vilka fully opens Principal Asteria's cervix with the head of Temmil's penis halting and spew string after string of cinccino sperm and cum, Vilka releases tiny jolts of electricity from her cheeks and her vagina which prompts Grizun to proc his balls to release his built up cum directly to her exposed womb while stimulating his balls to create more cum to feed to the emolga. However, in the motions of his lust, Grizun gives the emolga a deep kiss in the lips all the while he stops moving his hips continuing to give her more cum.

 _"Sorry for the play sister. Looks like you found your Akium. Maybe become a grown up now. I hope not."_ As Synthia closes her LIS app, she chuckles along with Trava with their little test play with the app as they opened Vilka's cervix wide open and let Grizun fill her womb.

For Bolt, his problems pile up once again and pray to Arceus none of his friends will have to have reach adulthood.


	9. Chapter 5: Partners in Sex

**Chapter 5: Partners in Sex**

Three days pass since taking the contract. Synthia visits the abandoned restroom and opens her LIS app looking at multiple numbers such as 2s, 5s, and 9s along with various numerical millilitres on the left of a purple and cream monkey's facial picture. _"Avy. You still have not yet been let a guy pierce your tight monkey lower lips? You may just have such am amazing tail pawjob I could not easily contest: nearing 10. Looks like you actually blew quite the good amount of the guys here. I have to do something here even if I end up making her one of my rivals just like … like Losh. That croc definitely gaining on us three."_

"What's the choco bunny doing in a wrecked room like this? You know that this place is where that alska puppy corners every lady that stays too long?" Jara sways her six tails to the side shaking off her hips coated with cum. Digging at her bag carries her current school freebie prize being a rawst candy bar.

"Had your fun with Vilka Jara?" her sassy tone comes out upon smelling the musky cum closely associated with Grizun. Whatever she did with the little cleaner, she just imagines him flustering from having two girls just play with his dick all the while trying in vain to persuade them to leave him be.

Jara then checks her own phone, "Kinda but also surprisingly disappointed to me. Maybe it is just me but her belly tells me that she is a glutton for a little squirrel." Swiping her finger on her smartphone, Synthia plays in mute Grizun's constant filling of her vagina and womb as if he is training his mentor in a form of a date. The discussion she and Bolt had with him felt two days ago made her excited for her friend.

"She can be kinda chubby but she is not chubby at all. Got a problem with her?" the side nod Jara shows to her keeps her reassured that the contest is still balanced. For now, everything is free and easy in this part of the bargain. "Have you checked on my friend?"

"Long story short, she cannot do it alone. Often needs a hand to have that athlete monkey pamper your tail hand friend." The vulpix shows to Synthia a digital picture of Shimpanze and Avisiana having a sex and food play inside the backdoor of the gym.

"That's Avisiana Jara. Avy, at least try to say her name or nickname." Synthia leaves her secret hideout. _"Oh Avy. I wouldn't be mad to you if you somehow become my rival. But, you need more confidence to earn Shimpanze's dick and heart."_

A game of volleyball practice has just ended. The vulpix which he had fucked days ago made a bet with this girl who appears to not be fund of her game where he got involved. Somehow, the normal type enticed him to give her a shot in helping him with the cleanup of the gym which, in the process, ended up being the loser of whatever bet they made. Maybe the bet involved on a dirty job like this. With no snack for Avisiana, she gets to talk and help him cleanup again. He heard from that jacket pikachu that she gives amazing pawjobs with her tail. Now wanting to see if it is true, he brings her to the gym equipment room with boxes containing the balls and nets both are returning.

"Thank you for helping me out Avisiana. Though, sorry about your snack getting taken away from … whatever you and that fox lady had." Finally finding the correct spaces, Shimpanze sets down the basket of volleyball nets on the right corner.

As the normal type sets the box of volleyballs next to the box containing nets, "It … it's alright Shimpanze. I … I wanted to hang out with you for some time. Just so happens that you are … having fun with the other girls when I … wanted to talk with you and do … this sex act. Including … Synthia … and her buddies." Clenching her real arms and having some slow breaths, she slowly sits on the floor and opens her legs exposing her vagina. "Your arms … are bruised. Can I … rub my tail on it and massage you? While you … do what you do with their … vaginas?" the sight of it steadily makes the fire type aroused with a penis beginning to harden.

Laid on the floor, the aipom rubs and massages the chimchar's arms with her tail paw. While the chimchar gave Avisiana a chance to follow him, a nervous monkey was a kind of girl that gives him doubts. For Shimpanze, a free open pussy is a free pussy he'll happily rut. Now he is in the process of marking his presence all over her body. A ripe girl is a nice one to get after this day's training. "Sure milady. That foreigner did give me a hard challenge. A massage from you would be nice. But … I would like for you to use your tail on rubbing my thing?" he points his paw to his erect dick.

After her first encounter with the son of the iconic cosplayer Pika Belle, a lot of the bold boys tend to stalk her a lot. Twice or four times every school day she gets eyed upon by either squirtle or treecko, sometimes both, all because they wanted to just pound on her pussy. By the time she and the few classmates viewed the special presentation of the LIS app by that tiny chinchilla being slightly bigger than her minccino classmate, a few more got involved such as the rock star chu and the intimidating foreigner bully being interested to see the insides of her vagina getting filled with milk. Thanks to her outstanding and well fit tail paw, Trava just dubbed her to be the "Queen of Pawjobs" among the ladies: a competition she was not ready for. _"Looks like I am a player on my friend's game now."_

Finally the center of attention, Avisiana twirls her tail until her tail paw steadily grasps his still limping dick and rubs it. As she feels the pulses of her partner, that familiar panting and smiling face has been a recurring theme. This time, it comes from her boy of interest. Doing her best to please him makes Shimpanze have the best pawjob he is receiving. Being the one on the floor while doing her thing is something she had been intrigued on doing herself. The scrunching eyes, panting face with moisture warm air coming out of his mouth, the slight slouching of his standing position, and the feeling of control burns a difficult to explain kind of confidence.

As his dick gets harder and more active, the chimchar hunches forward with his paws in between her arms and chest with his penis inching closer to her vagina until he gets to kneel in between her open hips. "Girl, I –aaaahh-I want to go …. Inside your vagina. Ca-can I -hhuuuurrggh- aaaaaaahhh-Aaaahhh. stuff my dick in? Maybe use your amazing paw to massage my arms." all of the stimulation trickles his penis to cover the outer lips with pre-cum.

With the commitment to earn his friendship and love, Avisiana releases her grip on his dick. Using opportunity, the chimchar gets to rub the tip of his dick on her vagina. A few rubs after, he thrusts it all the way in the Aipom. Such first time vaginas possess immense tightness out of retaliation of the foreign flesh entering her reproductive muscles. As he relishes her moans of bliss and pain, while he thrusts his hips forward, the chimchar cups her breasts with his paws. Just before he could try squeezing them, the tail paw begins its massage on his right arm. _"I … I did it! I finally did it! I got his attention. Oh my Avy. This feeling of submission is making me have too much feelings. It feels so … wrong to be this low but the way he pleasured me … why am I craving him so … dirty like that? Aaahhh, now he is pinching my breasts. Do I really want to be a slut like Synthia? As much as she helps me, this … am I … really ok with this?"_ as her male monkey's pants get muffled, her body starts to show evident signs of pink tints on her actively stimulated body.

Shimpanze slowly meditates his humps in coordinated rhythm as his right arm finally gets the massage it needs followed by his partner's tail paw giving his left arm the same treatment. _"Synthia may be open and willing in her vagina but this girl is a shy one. So cute that her pussy is now looking for a partner. Well Avy, time for them to date dance."_ Now squeezing her breasts, he speeds up the thrusts of his hips further increasing and feeding Shimpanze's carnal pleasures. Just as he is nearing his orgasm, he feels the purple monkey's legs wrap around his heels.

Finally, the normal monkey reaches her orgasm and coats Shimpanze's dick with her own cum. Only a few moments later does the chimchar follow suit and spills his white liquid cums inside her. Two orgasms stopped her active tail paw from massaging as it collapses on her side.

Pulling it out of his girl slowly, he stains the aipom's chest with a bit of his leftover cum. "I hope you enjoy the rutting I give Avisiana. So, want to follow me later? I got some evening warm-ups tonight thanks to our classmate who gave me a free copy. See me at the gate at 5 pm. I'll leave after 15 minutes!" Shaking off his penis and wiping off the mess with a sweaty shirt stored on his gym bag, he packs up and gives the aipom a kiss on the forehead. He walks away out of the room and heading to the gym. Looking at his right, the eevee may be pretty and nice to be laid but it is the foreigner canine that he gazes upon. A pang on his heart leaves him pondering. _"He is fortunate."_ Upon leaving the gym, he checks on his bag of saved up poke cash along with his fruity lunch of berry salad. For once last time, he gazes on the door of the gymnastics room wondering what is left to do.

"Temmil, softie. Want to grab some tea? You must be a bit tired from baking the pies for me and our 6 children." A beautiful gowned maiden enters the I.T. room where the cinccino types a bunch of keywords being shown on the digital screen.

"Thank you my lovely Reza. Also, I thank you for giving both of us the opportunity to help a dear friend. You tried helping him before along with me." With a tap of the pink button, a visual record plays at just the moment where two monkeys go to town with their missionary quest and give each other white drinks to bathe and drink. As various metals stretch the cervix of the female monkey, the fertile cum gets collected and stored inside its fresh womb.

"It is you who taught me that it would be ok to share sex as a bonding tool, not just a baby making act. Any progress on you curing the principal's infertility through natural means?" the gowned pokémon sees the screen shift to the view of a woman's womb with dried cum coated around the walls.

"No progress yet. Psychic power involved or not, I haven't found it yet. I was considering doing selective sperm and egg cell procreation. But that … doesn't fit right to our old friend's promise we have to achieve … for her." Temmil closes the digital computer and gets up patting his third eye-like belly.


	10. Chapter 6: Expedition Surprises

**Chapter 6: Expedition Surprises**

During a school weekend, Synthia invited a few of her club members to visit her house while her parents along with Bolt's parents were out for their hangover for the next two weeks. Piroda and Avisiana have their own friendly chat about each other as each of their boyfriends try to not just show their appeal to their mates but to keep some pedigree of order around the place.

"Kinda feel bad for you there Grizun. You may be smarter than me. Still, thinking about many things for an activity … even I can't just get good thoughts on being a brainy teacher if I end up being in your position. Good luck there." Setting down a bowl of berry salad next to the minccino's laptop, Shimpanze returns to the kitchen where Synthia and Avisiana wear mittens around their paws as they carefully transfer the group's heavy lunch meal: stewed Emboar and Pignite meat. "Shimpanze! Set up the table for us. Owrin is still doing carpentry with his girlfriend." With a tiny drive on wooing that shrinking violet monkey, he gets to work on it in the hopes he can do more things with her alongside Synthia.

"I may be the leading girl at the school yet I end up being your student in anything gymnastic and kitchen related Avy." The alpha bunny commends her best friend as she scoops up the remaining veggies and meat from the spot.

Having that packet of coffee as the guess drink she receives, the aipom helps on setting the meal on the serving bowl, "Just admit that you are lazy to even try to make something decent sister. In this coffee, coffee can give you the Insomnia ability in a long term health for a sex hungry girl like you. Not exactly healthy. Try buying some good quality tea if you want to avoid STD from the loads of semen you are letting the whole male sex of the school stuff it. Poor little minccino is overtaxed with your tasks as of late." Looking at the other room where the chinchilla is researching online on the lessons he will teach to his tiny club, "Grizun! Bring your food here and have lunch with us!"

"I'll leave you two here for now until I bring our canine buddies out of their lovemaking and feast with us." Heading upstairs, she heads towards the attic room where her bedroom is for she requested Owrin and Piroda's help on fixing her room. She initially knew about their reluctance on her request with the few sex toys she displays on her room. Even though those two agreed to do her tasks such as patching parts of the walls and roof that have holes, painting old dried furniture and the room itself, and rearranging some of her furniture where it includes three devious chests containing various sex toys her parents happily bought and tested with her throughout the years, she can already imagine those two already gave in to the temptation and just to breed like dogs in heat while wooing each other in a friendly way. Now standing next to her room, she opens her phone and opens her LIS app tapping on the head images of Piroda and Owrin _. "What?! I just don't get how these two get to be … restricted with their natural urges? I know that I designed this room that already entices and couple to go primal on sex activities!"_

"Synthia. We finished fixing and painting your room. How you like it?" Owrin opens the door with a puzzle expression from both young puppies from seeing their bunny friend using that sex app on her phone. With amount of blue and green with a mix of yellow and dots of rose red patterns on Synthia's newly designed room, the scent of house paint does not stop Synthia from flustering at the fox and canine once her room does not end up being suited for sexual kinks.

"Your toys are … under the bed if you want." The small gestures of a bunny gritting her teeth leave both the riolu and eevee staying quiet.

"Gggghhhhhh. Just … go down and have lunch with us now." Forcing out a smile and relaxing her body, the three pokémon leave the windows and doors open for the air to dry up the newly romantic room.

* * *

"Techno lovers and machine lovers! Welcome to the Metal and Chip Convention here at Tungor City's Enviro-Terrain Stadium! For those that are walk-ins wanting to see what are the new trending techs, go to the registration area and give them some details on your identity. Those that are VIPs and have online registered tickets, you can now enter the stage and have a glamour!" in the center of the stage is the announcement and reception stage where one jirachi wearing smart casual clothing welcomes all viewers and customers to the main event.

"Ohhhh! This is gonna be exciting to look at! Mister Laveil! Is that pokémon familiar to you?" with the emolga hovering above her friends, Vilka watches as the announcer sets the microphone to off and giving her a smile from a distance. "That jirachi is one of my sons. We are here to see him now. Now follow me and don't get lost." Obeying her principal's orders, they squeeze their way through the growing crowd of viewers for a couple minutes until they finally reach the center stage in a room on the backstage.

"Dad! I'm glad you can make it here! The camera technology we have has been growing in interest and demand in multiple fields of expertise such as medicine, exploration, genetic manipulation-" as the totodile chuckle at the bursting energy of the little wish maker, Temmil cuts the conversation.

"Now now now son. Yule, relax. I'm here not just for our invention but I have some young clients that want a tour of technologies that would interest all four." The cinccino waves his paw at the three rodents smiling at them while the young croc girl calms down while reading on the flier she got during the tour with the intent of learning or investing in something worth her slowly saved money.

"Are these your students?" Temmil nods. "So, what about this mistress Ledian? A student as well?" the cinccino nods a no to his child. "Ok then. I just have the venues that these three can enjoy. You four can call me Yule. Can I get to know you three?"

"I am Vilka. These two boys are my friends: Bolt and Shock." The emolga gestures her wings accordingly to her companions before getting behind them and wrap her winged paws behind the two mice.

"Wonderful welcomes to you three. Teenagers can have such surprising tastes for demand. Follow me then. Anything you three want to see or know?" as the younger jirachi leaves the room with the students, Temmil locks the room and presses a couple buttons to give this place a private room mode.

"I thought that our date is gonna be cancelled because of this event." As the floor they are standing turns into an elevator, he holds onto the young principal's paws.

As both pokémon descend, Temmil gives away his scarf to his follower, "I have a very special surprise for you Principal Asteria." Arriving sat the pit of the elevator, what the door reveals greets the young lady with a face that she has not seen in many years. "He happened to run at my island house a few years ago. I'll be your musician for this day." with Temmil stepping to the sides, Asteria sees another Ledian with a bit more muscle on its upper plate chest. As the male ladybug walks closer, Asteria sees the back shell becoming metallic and its insect wings completely gone replaced with mechanical rockets.

"Ria. Forgive me for being gone. If you have questions to ask, you can ask them now." The way this ledian looks down on the floor and his own four tiny paws with eyes pointing this deep regret to only itself is truly the one who can easily say her true nickname.

* * *

"Welcome to the Duet Arcade Dance off! The Duet that wins this test challenge will get various prizes! 8th to 4th place receive a consolation prize of 3000 pokedollars with a participation trophy. 3rd place gets 5000 pokedollars and a ticket for a 60% discount ticket to avail your own PDR deluxe edition. 2nd place will receive 7000 pokedollars and the basic set of the PDR 1st prize however will get 9000 pokedollars, a basic set of the Paw Dance Rhythm, and the chance for you to become a character in this game and technology. Participants can now sign up for the contest willing to let this easy to access technology be a useful item for people looking to stay healthy!" As a red feathered oricorio hypes up the event, various pokémon watch as the few duets sign up the registration form.

"Vilka. I'm loving those prices. You think we can snag both second and first place?" the young reptile whispers her proposal.

"I think we can. Don't know about Shock here but I'm having Bolt dance with me. You can have the other chu for my chu is actually fond of dancing and is actually a gifted dancer. You are on the back foot there. At least you get to hang out with your desired guy." Though the emolga likes giving pals a hand, she had to do some basic pranks through some tit-for-tat exchange whenever there is a stake to have. "Oh it's on girl! Let's sign up and dance to the top. If us both reach grand final, then we compete. But of either of us lose, do not lose the grand prix!" picking up the pen and signing the names of all four of their names, Yule escorts the totodile on the registration process.

"You never told me that you are quite the dancer. Is that an ingredient that you have Synthia on your side for so long? My mother has been teaching me on the many ways to dance. I hope to see yours." Shock checks his bag and polishes his face cheeks and clothes with powders and perfumes. "Not really. I just happen to listen to so many genres of music that I create moves and beats … naturally and unconsciously. I honestly prefer the ones knowing the patterns of existing music. I'm glad that you and Synthia are getting along very well. Guess you gotta stick with Losh here." Bolt blushes as he follows Vilka to the backstage.

"Got us registered Loshy? Prove to me that you are more than just a troublemaker." Packing up his makeup, he gives his bag to the wish making son of Temmil. Losh then tags along with the other Pikachu giving her smirk, "Challenge accepted Shock! If we lose, I'll be the one giving lay to you. But if we win 1st, you go your way with me big rodent." This challenging energy is something she has not yet felt for a long time outside of sex and lunch money. This event however rings out a side of hers that she has not used as much throughout her days hanging with Dousht and company. Perhaps she can let loose her feminine side this time with the one pokémon she is hoping to get a ride with: a dancer that could be the match she has been looking for.

* * *

 **"…We are live at Tungor City's Enviro-Terrain Stadium where the Duet Arcade Dance Off commences for the prizes on this new fancy digital dance toy for children looking to stay fit! Take it away ladies!"** the camera pans away from the deerling reporter to the a show stage where a Baile and Sensu feathered oricorio greet themselves to the crowd followed by a brief discussion to the idea of a portable and health beneficial dance kit for anyone to dance and create their own music.

"Uhhh, wow Avisiana. This is cool." Grizun minimized the powerpoint report and the internet windows on his research of sexual health a while ago so that the aipom can watch the show she has been wanting to watch. Since everyone else is watching their own favourite show on Synthia's TV, she watches it on Grizun's laptop instead. Seeing just how athletic the tail-paw monkey has been at school gym surprises him so much for one that is just as quiet as him.

"Avy! Come and hangout with us! You too Gri-" Trava checks in to see the technology event that the school announced as a week of vacation for the school. "Avy! Are you really watching this? You just distracted my buddy from work! It is a very important one too!" Trava picks up the dishes from the room with a sigh. "Can you take it easy on her Trava? I'm kinda getting bored from reading like three articles on our project. I want to have a break like you even though we are all working on our homeworks from this vacation." Grizun pets the shoulder of his fellow normal type.

"Show me a reason then! It better be a convincing one or I have to give you a lay with Avy here." Avisiana passes the phone to the snivy with a message coming from Principal Temmil himself. " _Set the TV channel to 642 or watch it online with this link. You are all here for a surprise."_ After muttering the message to herself, she hears Vilka's name announced alongside Bolt followed by Losh and Shock from the Laptop's speakers. Not wasting any time, Trava sprints downstairs to the living room containing the HD TV that also functions like a bigger computer with internet connection. Seeing the remote held by the blue puppy, she stretches her vine and snatches it from him and presses the numbers 642. "Guys, girls, I want to watch this surprise because I just got to cheer for someone!"

"Sis, cheer for who?" with the TV screen set on channel 642, she keeps her lips shut listening to the TV.

 **"We just got the first two duets, a Popplio and Marill, and a Volbeat and Illumise their introduction. Who are the next two duets for this competition?"** the Hula Pa'u oricorio sways her pink and white feather skirt around showing her moves.

With a microphone on its right pom pom, the cheerleading avian oricorio waves her wings wide, **"Good question sister. Welcome our two teenager duets, Bolt and Vilka, and Shock and Losh! These ladies having Pikachus. But … look! That cosplayer! Are you …. the son of Talebeal the Pika Pop Star?"** with the whole room screaming surprise along with the crowd on the show, all of the ladies frantically go nuts from shaking their bodies once Shock says yes to the microphone.

Pressing her two paws on the eevee's ears, she looks at the riolu's face with daggers, "If you two can get the dance mattresses inside my cloth drawer and set it up before the event plays, I will leave you two be and not let you two give me a kinky show after this. Deal?"

"Anything to not have us both go too public on these … fun acts of our club. You are strong minded but … you are scary. Pira, let's get those so that we can watch them dance." With both foxy canines returning upstairs, the rest of the group watch as their classmates place themselves on the stage with four more duets following them after moving the various objects of the living room to create space for those wanting to dance alongside the dancers on stage.

 **"With such an amazing event only getting better thanks to the presence of a pop star, let's roll the musical dance roulette. We give our thanks and credit to the composers and musicians that are happy to present their upcoming musical albums."** As various names and title logos pop out of the bottom of the screen being pointed by the red baile oricorio, a roulette wheel with various names shows itself on the TV screen on the stadium. Just as the eevee and riolu hastily brings the mattresses to the living room and set them up, then the wheel starts spinning counter clockwise. **"Our Musical for this round of prizes is … Fly Away from The Faticake Album. A steady happy romance dance music that steadily picks up speed that demands precise steps with fluid arm and central body treatment. Get ready to follow the arrows contestants and tap them! The Green arrows are your standard points that you have to avoid missing or you lose points. Should you see a Golden Arrow, that is an optional step for you to tap with your feet but give you points of high value. Good luck contestants!"** the purple sensu fan-winged oricorio presses the play button on her laptop.

 _[Intro]_

 _Come and fly away with me_

 _Come and fly away with me-e-e-e-e_

 _Come and fly away with me_

 _Co-co-come and fly away with me-e-e-e-e-e-e_

 _[Repeat]_

The first set of arrows that come out enters in small batches of quick steps at moderate speed in which all participants easily scored points. The five golden arrows that comes out in between the last line of the intro end up having only three duets stepping on all golden arrows whereas the other duets only tapped 2 or 3 golden arrows.

 _[Build-up]_

 _Don't you be afraid_

 _Everything will change_

 _You and I_

 _Jumping off the edge_

 _They say dreamers never die_

 _So, come and fly_

 _Come and fly_

 _Come and fly away with me_

As the dance builds up speed, the space in between batches of various arrow directions shortens with one golden arrow coming out in every second batch in which four dancers cannot get bonus points from the extra golden arrows just to avoid missing the important green arrows. Then a brief moment of rest is given to the dancer duets.

 _[Chorus]_

 _We're rising, we're falling_

 _We'll make it through_

 _We're climbing, we're soaring_

 _A thousand views_

 _[Distorted Chorus]_

 _We're rising, we're falling_

 _We'll make it through_

 _We're climbing, we're soaring_

 _A thousand views_

With one golden arrow to start the chorus, each phrase of the signer shows three green arrows with two or three bonus golden arrows in which only three duets gets to tap on all the arrows. Another three duets skipped the golden arrows altogether whereas the last two duets missed a few green arrows. While the more feminine voice is easy to follow, the distorted robotic voice throws off the rhythm of all participants where Losh nearly missed the last golden arrow and Bolt easily gets excellent points on the arrows he got during the chorus

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Somewhere by the emerald sea_

 _Where the moon and water meet_

 _Somewhere close to harmony_

 _When the world is sound asleep_

 _Something's gonna bring a change_

 _Journeys we are meant to take_

 _Something at the edge of space_

 _Calling us to fly away_

 _Don't you be afraid_

 _Everything will change_

 _You and I_

 _Jumping off the edge_

 _They say dreamers never die_

 _So, come and fly_

 _Come and fly_

 _Come and fly away with me_

During the non-vocal portions of the end chorus, most of the participants start to feel the energy burn with all duets getting the 4 golden arrows that play during the warm up beats of the song. Luckily for the participants, the speed and rhythm of the song returns to a steady rhythm with golden arrows very easy to hit for how familiar the music dance is to the duets. However, three duets are getting exhausted from the marathon as the half portion of the second verse ends up becoming missteps to lose points. Though Losh feels lightweight in her mind, she had to keep her focus to stay ahead in the game as the two of them circle their steps in a timely manner. In Vilka's ongoing high, she has been with Bolt as her school dance partner in their younger years just as to how uninspiring and scattered Synthia's dancing skills have been. Had it been Trava dancing with him now, the two of them could had easily dance to even the most complex and speedy of body rhythms in which she struggles at times. The one thing she does like about Bolt would be how he felt too natural being around her as a close friend despite falling heels over her bunny friend even in their sexual activities. In their dances, she can feel it empowering her as a pokémon that can be anywhere without fear.

 _[Repeat Chorus]_

Though the duet of Bolt and Vilka are still relaxed and fluid with Shock and Losh still holding their composure together, the Popplio and Marill duet and the Volbeat and Illumise duet go toe to toe with the students whereas the other contestants now lose some more points due to exhaustion along with incompatible body shape matchups. **"Oh my feathers! We have the bottom 4 already breaking here. This is why synchronization matters so much."** The purple Sensu-oricorio looks at the score charts on her tablet.

 _[Break]_

 _Come and fly away_

 _Come and_

 _Come and fly away_

 _Come and fly away with me_

 _[Repeat Break]_

 **"COMBO BREAKER HERE! GET THE GOLD EVERYONE!"** with the cheers from the pom-pom-oricorio cheering up the contestants, the golden arrows shown on the screen for the contestants come at a fast pace. As Losh and Shock land their wide and fast freeform step dancing skills that helped them get every bonus golden step points, Vilka and Bolt ballets their dance in such precise action that cost them a few missed bonus points. As the bottom four only got around 12 bonus points, the top four duets compete with points ranging from 18 to 24 points.

 _[Verse 3 - Outro]_

 _Something's gonna bring a change_

 _Journeys we are meant to take_

 _Something at the edge of space_

 _Calling us to fly away_

During the pause, the Pa-u-oricorio stretches her feathers up, **"Style points at the end of this song. So make a lasting pose!"** Losh and Shock happen to miss a point or two during these last steps for their energy getting low with Vilka and Bolt getting all of the remaining points in a less than clean style as the other competing duets close to their score approach their scores. As the final beat come in, all of the contestants create their style pose. Whereas the crown cheers for the end, most of them paid attention to the four duets that have an outstanding last pose. As the two fireflies float and light their tail with the Marill's bouncy body on top of the popplio's nose, Losh and Shock huddle each other with their arms spread wide up in the air with their tails leaning on their left and right respectively like an open clam, whereas Bolt and Vilka lean their backs on each other's back with both arms holding each other pointing on the front downwards and the back upwards with their tails wrapped around each other.

* * *

Back at Synthia's house, an exhausted group of friends save for the minccino and eevee cheers on for their friends on TV while giving each other a drink for how amazing the musical is for the contest. **"And now, for the winners of this round will be decided in around ten minutes as our contestants get their well deserved break. Now the demo venue is open for the other guests of this convention to try."** The Baile oricorio switches the setting to the demonstration area where other guests now get to try the new Portable Dancer Recreation technology.

"Who do you think will win that fancy dance tech girls? I'm actually jealous that I'm not there. I want one for myself." Avisiana wipes off her sweart with her balloon tail. "I am hoping our buddies get first and second place. I can't help but admire Vilka for making it quite elegant." Trava picks her personal favourite. "Ok. Bolt may be pretty and on point with Vilka. But Losh … she has been such a surprisingly great dancer with meaningful power as much as I'm not always good terms with her even if she saves me from the bullies.

"I'll side with Avy here. That commanding dance is too hard to hold." Synthia's vote may have the chimchar give her his thumps up, Piroda has another rebuttal however. "I … like Vilka more for she and Bolt are not so … wild? Owrin loves harmonious music or dance. I get what he means. I find the other Pikachu … crazy in his steps.." Piroda pants out with her worn voice. But the rest of the group stares at the riolu for being very quiet for how he is making the eevee his speaker.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The original title of the musical above actually belongs to an album called TheFatRat with Fly Awat as the song featuring Anjulie. Simply, this chapter has been a lot of DDR inspiation here just after the many dances I experienced and watched from the trip to Thailand and Malaysia last month. Moreso, it has been such a long time since I wrote a frantic action scene as to the point I struggle to see what other appriaches I could use to make these action scenes more bearable and better to read as if one is listening to the music itself.


End file.
